


'Till The End Of The Line

by brendonstitties



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, So it's not exactly what the old RP was, Time - Freeform, just mainly what I can remember. It's going to go on for a long yime, this was an old Rp, though, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Steve finds Bucky 70 years later on a limb because of someone telling him they thought they saw Bucky out in the middle of nowhere.What follows is how they meet, get through problems, have amazing sex a lot, get wasted, have kids, a lot of dogs, a lot of violence and cheating scandals, and a lot of making out.Join their fucked up adventures. It'll be fun, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an old RP me and a friend did, so I just decided to write it to cope with Endgame. This doesn't have any spoilers, it's just what I wished would happen.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place 2018, Bucky's been out of the ice for 18 years, but he used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. for about 15 years after his fall (Steve never knew), and then he was captured by Hydra, used to kill Tony's parents, and then after being brought back by S.H.I.E.L.D. he was frozen in 1997, then woke back up in 2000, when there was a malfunction. He escaped and then decided to live on a peaceful farm, away from everything and away from S.H.I.E.L.D., who didn't care for him anymore. This'll have a lot of PTSD episodes and explosions, so be prepared for grief-stricken Bucky.

Prologue.

 

Steve rode through the countryside of upstate New York, his hair blowing in the wind as he grew closer and closer to what looked like a small cabin with a large fenced-in field behind it, where Steve believed he would see his long lost best friend and secret love, James Buchanan Barnes.

He was very nervous, he hadn't seen Bucky in 70 years, and if this was really him it would fill him with joy, but also sadness being as he wasn't there for Bucky this entire time.

To be fair, he was terrified.

If it wasn't Bucky, he would probably break down in an attempt to explain himself. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that, he had to keep his strong Captain America character together, even when it possibly meant Bucky.

As he approached the cabin, he noticed a figure on the front porch, seemingly wearing an orange robe with a sash on the left part of their body.

Steve's heart stopped, because it looked strikingly like Bucky.

Bucky himself, on the other hand, was sitting on his porch with his three-legged goat in his lap, immersed in the book he was reading, not able to hear the motorcycle humming in the background. He got like this many times when reading, which wasn't always a good thing.

Once his goat started bleeting very loudly and jumped off his lap, Bucky's attention changed, as he cooed softly at the small creature, looking up and having his heart nearly jumping out of his chest at the sight of a stranger.

The last time he saw a stranger, he lost three goats and a lot of chickens, he wasn't prepared to have that happen again. (I'll write a chapter on that next).

Grabbing a metal rod he had for some reason stored as a weapon, Bucky stood up quickly and pointed the rod at the stranger, his face from afar looking familiar, but Bucky payed no mind to it.

"Hey, get the hell off my property! I don't like trespassers!!" Bucky scowled, his voice raspy since he hadn't talked in years.

Steve put his hands up in genuine fear, realizing very quickly that this was Bucky, after his heart skipped a beat. He's waited so long to see Buck, 70 years, and he was now here, in front of him, but he most likely didn't remember him. That's what Steve was afraid of. He was afraid Bucky wouldn't notice who he was, maybe he would've forgotten who Steve Rodgers was and just moved on. Hell, he didn't even know Bucky was alive until a few weeks ago, he didn't really expect him to remember Steve.

"Woah, woah... My name's Steve Rodgers, and I'm looking for my friend... His name's Bucky... H-Have you seen him?" Steve asked hesitantly, hoping to maybe jog Bucky's memory.

See, Bucky didn't even remember what his own name was, for decades he considered it to be Winter, or Soldier, as that's what most people tended to call him. That, or 'crazy hermit', or 'that creepy old guy with long hair'. He always seemed to be the center of unnecessary bullying.

Bucky did however remember the name Steve Rodgers. That must've meant his name truly was Bucky, didn't it?

"Steve...?" Bucky said, dropping his metal rod to the ground in disbelief. He had to sit there for a moment, memories flooding all back to him at once. The moment they first met, all the times Bucky saved Steve from bully's, when him and Steve killed Nazi's together, and most importantly the last time they saw each other.

Which broke Bucky, of course. The last time he saw Steve, he was being hurled off a cliff, screaming for Steve to save him, then his arm being in tremendous pain, then he fell unconscious and woke up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab.

After he realized, Bucky ran full force into Steve, hugging him with his one arm as tightly as he could, Steve's breath hitching at the gesture.

Steve was genuinely surprised, but didn't hesitate to hug Bucky back with as much force, letting out a relieved sigh and closing his eyes, one of his hands on the back of Bucky's head to keep him close.

For a moment they stood there in silence, Steve's soft coos of comfort causing Bucky to sob out in disbelief Steve was actually here.

"You're here... Y-You're back, I thought you were dead... I thought you were dead..." Bucky sobbed, pulling away from the hug to look into Steve's eyes, smiling as he caressed the other's face with his hand to make sure it was real and not a dream.

"It's me Buck... And I'm never leaving you again."

 

(I'll upload the next part later, I'm really tired rn lol)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky invites Steve into his home, showing him around the small cabin and what animals he had.  
>  It's been a long time, and they both have a lot of catching up to do.  
>  But their time is cut short when Steve gets a call from Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically what happens is once Steve finds Bucky all that battle of New York shit happens, except the Avengers end up going to space and killing Thanos because fuck that guy. Meanwhile Bucky's just like "where the FUCK is Steve?!"

After their long hugging sessions, Bucky had invited Steve in, holding his goat, Buck, in his hands. Yes, he named a goat after himself because it had three legs.

It almost seemed surreal as they walked in. Steve was there, he was talking, and judging by the way Bucky's dogs approached him he was actually real.

Steve had quite liked the domestic life Bucky lived, and he seemed to share it with two huskies and a golden retriever. Not to mention the large fields behind the house, too.

Bucky had sat down at the couch with Steve, trying hard not to stare him down. He was hoping this wasn't a cruel joke. Their had been many occasions where he thought he heard Steve's laugh outside, or where he thought he heard Steve calling his name in public, which always led to him breaking down in an alleyway, no Steve to comfort him in his time of need.

But now he was here, so he didn't have to worry about whether or not he would live to see the next day.

"So... Buck, I see you've got a nice life going on..." Steve started, getting almost instantly interrupted by a glassy eyed Bucky.

"Steve... I-It's horrible... You have no idea how amazing it is to have you in front of me right now.." Bucky spoke, sniffing lightly as he shakily wiped a tear away, looking down, almost embarrassed that he was crying.

Steve was in shock, but quickly shook it off to comfort Bucky. He put a hand on the other's shoulder, bringing him close for another embrace, Bucky's head lightly pressed against Steve's chest.

"Shhh... Buck, it's okay.. I didn't know you were miserable, I really had no idea... I'm sorry for leaving you.. I'm sorry for not being here for you.." Steve said softly, almost making himself cry.

He would've hoped Bucky was happy, wherever he may have been, but knowing he's been miserable this entire time broke Steve's heart.

After a few moments of calming Bucky down, Steve had begun to talk to him. They had talked about what went on, how Bucky had been an assassin for a long time, all the bad things he did, but also all the good he did. How he managed to stop bank robbers and armed shoplifters from turning a situation lethal, all while managing not to kill anyone, Bucky had no intention to kill anything ever again, even for the means of food. If he could, he would take back all the innocent lives he stole, but he knew he couldn't give something like that back.

Steve had rambled on about the Avengers, Bucky almost flabbergasted of Steve's adventures. What he did, who he fought, and the types of enemies he dealt with on a daily basis.

Then it got to the part where Bucky began talking to Steve about his time at HYDRA, and how badly they had tortured him. He explained his PTSD attacks, his outbursts, and how hard it was to deal with it by himself. When he felt an attack coming on, he'd lock himself in the spare bedroom and do whatever he needed to do to calm himself, whether it meant scribbling war memories or punching holes through the walls.

 

After hours and hours of constant rambling and crying, evening had arose and Bucky and Steve both grew tired. But there was still one minor, or major, thing Bucky had to say. It was something that he'd kept a secret for almost the entirety of him knowing Steve, but he knew it was best to get it out now.

"Uh Steve... C-Can I ... Tell you something? It's been bugging me now..." Bucky mumbled, face red as he rubbed the back of his neck, now being easily accessable since Steve had put his hair up in a clean bun.

"Of course Bucky, you know that you can spill your heart out to me, even if you've already done it." Steve said with a soft smile, hand on Bucky's for reassurance.

"Well I uh... I've kinda loved you, like... A lot, for a long time now... But every chance I get, gets swiped away and i don't see you for years.. but now I just wanna say... Godammit i love you Steve Rodgers.. and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore." Bucky stated, preparing for the worst. Of maybe even the 'i love you too, as a friend's bs.

But before Bucky could even anticipate an answer, Steve had already made his decision. Steve locked lips with Bucky, his left hand gently caressing the side of Bucky's face.

Bucky nearly jumped in surprise, but instantly melted into the kiss, his eyes lidded as he savored the sweet intimacy of the moment.

As they pulled away, they both caught their breath, eyes opening wide as they stared at each other.

"I love you too... Bucky." Steve muttered, smiling softly as their foreheads touched.

As Bucky opened his mouth to reply, Steve's phone began to rang, causing Steve to sigh, pull away and answer his phone, not without one last peck to Bucky's lips.

"Yes? Yeah..." Steve said with a weary sigh, "yeah, I'll be there soon. Bye." He said as he hung up, looking at Bucky sadly. "Baby, I'm sorry but The Avengers need me.. or else I'd stay here and never leave."

"Yah.. yah, I know, you got a city to protect. You do that, go.. I'll be waiting here for you once you get back." Bucky said in an unexcited tone. He stood up, giving Steve a lengthy and passionate kiss before he had moved towards the door, continuing to look back at Bucky until he got onto his bike , waving one last goodbye before finally riding off, leaving Bucky alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt kind of rushed, I've been in a bit of a bunch lately so any updates that come out may not be the best. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> oh, I should probably mention that this is an AU where Peggy Carter somehow got frozen along with Steve with the plane thing so she's kinda like 99 years old too but whatever
> 
> also please message me on Kik if you want to help, I'd really appreciate it because I'm really busy and I'm probably going to have writers block soon because fucking school.  
> My Kik is @foreverinjoy (ironic I know right)  
> Please message me and I will give you full credit for all your work !!! :)


End file.
